


A Matter of Instruction

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia: Sports Festival Happenings [4]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Immediately after it in fact, Post-Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Proud Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Yagi Toshinori and his old mentor catch up.
Relationships: Gran Torino & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia: Sports Festival Happenings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Matter of Instruction

A Matter of Instruction

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

There were very few things that truly scared Toshinori. But seeing the name 'Sorahiko' flash across his phone screen never failed to send shivers down his spine.

Gathering up the courage, he answered the call. "Gran!" he greeted with false cheer, "how's it going?"

"I know you're an idiot," his mentor drawled, "but I didn't think you were braindead."

"…What?"

"I mean," Gran, as usual, ignored him, "imagine my surprise when, perusing through U.A.'s Sports Festival, I see a little freckled beansprout of a boy running around yelling 'Smash'." Toshinori flinched. "And then—and bear with me here—imagine my further surprise when I find out that that boy lives in Musutafu—the place you've been making a remarkable amount of appearances in over the last year or so."

Toshinori blinked, "Wait, how do you know he—"

"I still have friends in the government, brat," Gran cut him off with a growl. Another flinch. "All this is to say," Gran's voice grew softer, almost melancholy, "…why didn't you tell me?"

Toshinori sighed, rubbing his temples, "I'm sorry, Gran. I'd meant to tell you months ago, when I gave Izuku One for All."

"When was this?"

"Back in April, just before U.A.'s Entrance Exam." Gran sucked in a breath—a very particular sound that made Toshinori's heart seize.

"…Define 'just before'."

"…The night before the exam," Toshinori admitted in a small voice. He had the sense to pull the phone away before Gran could blow out his eardrum. He waited until the rage-filled shouts had vanished before returning the phone to his ear.

"Ok," Gran sighed, "well, we've long established that you lack a brain, so, honestly, that's not a surprise." If anyone other than Gran said that, Toshi might have been offended. "But, remind me, why you _didn't_ tell me?"

Toshinori thought back on that day, and his mood dropped. He let out a sigh, "I met with Mirai."

"Oh, great," Gran huffed, "What was it _this_ time?"

Toshinori had to hold back from crushing his phone as he recalled their conversation. "…He lambasted me for my choice of inheritor. Called me a fool and he believed Izuku to be unworthy."

Gran was silent for a moment, before snarling, "Well, who the hell is _he_ to say that?!" And all at once, Toshinori's mood soared. No matter the man's abrasiveness, he could always count on Gran to be in his corner. "I can understand why telling me would slip you mind. The utter arrogance!" Toshinori nodded, choosing not to add that Izuku injuring himself that day—not twenty-four hours after receiving One for All— _also_ took up the majority of thoughts.

"In any case," Gran grunted, "I plan on sending the boy an application for him to intern under me. Tell him to accept it."

Toshinori blinked, "You what?"

"What, you deaf?" Gran replied, "Send the boy to intern under me."

"Wha—Bu—Wha—Hold on!" Toshinori spluttered, "Why do you want him to intern under you?"

"Oh, I can't meet your successor?" Gran snorted, "Regardless, the boy needs my training."

"Now who's being arrogant?" Toshinori chuckled.

Gran clicked his tongue, "Alright, fine. Did you see the boy fight?"

"Yes," Toshinori swelled with pride. "He was great! A little rough around the edges, but he's still learning."

"Oh, he's learning something alright," Gran scoffed. "Did you see anything familiar about how he fought?"

Toshinori thought on Izuku's fights, and blushed, "Well, he said 'Smash' a lot."

"Yeah, kinda like you."

"Or the Hulk," Toshinori countered. He then snickered, "He _is_ kind of green!"

"Oh for the—he's fighting like you, you lummox!"

"Ah!" Toshinori blinked, feeling a blush come to life on his face, "that's…"

"Don't be flattered," Gran growled. "It's not good."

"Well why not? I'm already teaching the boy, it's understandable that he'd try to fight like me."

"Right, but he _isn't_ you, Toshinori. The only thing you've got in common is your Quirk—and barely that, from what I've seen. What's with the lightning?"

"We discussed it earlier," Toshinori said. "We believe that One for All manifests little differences from user-to-user. Remember Nana's ungodly lung capacity?"

Gran hummed, "You know, that does make sense now that you mention it…Bah, we can worry about that later."

"Right, let's focus in Izuku." As he said that, Toshinori thought on Gran's words. He was a brilliant fighter, so if he saw something wrong with the way Izuku fought, there was something wrong with the way Izuku fought. Something wrong with him mimicking how Toshinori fought.

He thought on Izuku, imagined him before him, ready for a fight. Arms raised, fists clenched, standing his ground, throwing his whole body into his actions, using his bulk to—ah!

Toshinori hummed, "He's got a leaner body than I do."

" _Much_ leaner," Gran agreed. "Even before Nana got her hands on you, you were a top-heavy kid. But this boy's different. He's more evenly muscled, built to move. Like—"

"Like Peter," Toshinori nodded. His friend could never stay still in a fight and ran circles around all but the best fighters in the world.

"…I was going say like myself," Gran grumbled.

"O-Oh!" Toshinori blushed, "W-Well you're certainly an expert in your craft, Gran!"

"You're lucky I'm too tired to get on a train and knock you silly," his mentor said without any real bite. "In any case, I should at least be able to get the ball rolling in getting the kid a more appropriate fighting style."

Toshinori nodded; Gran would be the best option. There might be better—and, honestly, younger—trainers out there, but none that knew about One for All as intimately as Gran did. "Alright. I'll let Izuku know about your offer. But I won't force him into anything, it'll be his choice. If he gets an offer from another Hero he wants to learn from, I won't stop him." He paused, before adding, "And _you_ won't complain."

"Whatever," the retired Hero sniffed.

A chuckle, "It was good talking with you."

"Yeah, yeah," Gran grumbled, though Toshinori could hear the smile in his voice, "Oh, and Toshinori? I'm not a touch-feely kind a guy, but you could stand to call more often. If you had, I could have been training the boy from the word go, and he might've brought home the gold."

Toshinori hummed, "Perhaps, but there's no point in wondering about 'what ifs'."

Gran grunted, "Maybe you _do_ have a brain rattling around up there." Toshinori just chuckled at his old mentor's words.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: I like writing Gran. He's a grump, but a fun grump. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
